


I Lived

by fancybeee



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Gen, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Not Beta Read, Pig Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), We Die Like Men, all i write is angst what do you expect from me, idk man its just pure angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fancybeee/pseuds/fancybeee
Summary: If he were to die right now, would his memory only be held in good light by two, one of which happened to be very unreliable in that department?Techno decided he was okay with that- he’d much rather have two friends then none. And he was especially lucky he had made it to his house, and that he wasn’t dying surrounded by the taunting screams of those who prayed on his downfall.Well, he thought, laughing a bit outwardly.Their prayers have been answered.
Relationships: Ranboo & Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	I Lived

**Author's Note:**

> Title from OneRepublic’s “I Lived”

There was a heavy pain in his chest and he had trouble breathing when he picked himself up from the ground and stumbled around, not knowing where he was. Technoblade could barely see, too, his vision was blurry and black spots faded in and out of sight. 

Suddenly, he felt his shoes collide with something crunchy and yet soft- was that snow?

His vision cleared for a moment, enough to see a wobbly wooden shape with flickers of light surrounding it. He headed towards it, recognizing it as his house, when a sudden burst of anxiety and adrenaline overtook him. 

Unsteady footsteps brought Techno to the porch of his house. Almost immediately, he collapsed against the door, shaky hands trying to open it quickly. The cold made his hands hurt to move, but he pushed through it. 

He didn’t even end up opening the door, instead a figure clad in green and black did, and his knees buckled, falling against whoever it was- he couldn’t really tell at this point. 

The person stumbled back a bit, then said something Technoblade couldn’t decipher and pulled him into the house. It wasn’t harsh, but it wasn’t gentle, and it had a sense of urgency to it that made Techno’s head spin. 

He pressed his palm to his chest, which was burning and hurt for some reason. Withdrawing his hand, it felt wet, and looking down, it was covered in bright red blood. Disoriented, he just stared at it for a second, before feeling himself being pulled into a laying down position. 

His vision cleared enough to make out the white and green bucket hat of his friend- “Phil-“ He called out weakly, suddenly attacked by a coughing fit, and the ringing in his ears subsided as he tried to listen for a response. 

“Yeah, it’s me, Tech. I’m here.” Phil unscrewed some red potion and poured it directly on the wound, causing Technoblade to nearly scream out in surprise and pain. 

“Hey, hey, yeah, I know it hurts, but I have to try something-” Phil’s voice was fading, and coming back, like a wave. Some concerned, panicking wave that worked at pouring potions onto his chest and his stomach with fervor. 

“Phil, it hurts.” Techno’s voice was small and scratchy, pulling Phil from his mind. He slowed to a stop, looking down at Techno as his eyes shone with horrible sadness. 

“Yeah, I know, Tech. I know it hurts.” 

“Phil, I’m scared.”

That made Phil freeze up for a moment, taking a sharp gasp as a few tears rolled down his cheeks. 

“Phil, Phil please, I don’t want to die. You know- you know, Technoblade never dies… right? I’m not gonna die Phil, right?” There were odd pauses in his speech patterns, some words spoken with weird tones, and every word filled with fear that Phil had never heard from Techno, not once in his life. 

“Don’t be scared, Techno. You-You’re not going to die, I promise.” Phil’s voice wavered as he lied, blatantly. He had already wasted all of their health potions, there was no stopping what was going to happen now. 

“Yes, I am, Phil.” His voice grew weaker by the second, now going lightheaded from the blood loss he was facing. “I- I’m going to die, I’m going to die…” His voice tapered off, coughing again, causing the wound in his chest to flare up with pain. 

“It’s going to be okay, Techno- You won’t, it won’t hurt after. It’ll be okay, you’re going to be okay.” Phil was now nearly sobbing over Techno’s half dead body, wishing the younger man had simply never left the house today. 

“Please- my ears are ringing, it’s so loud, please talk to me-” Phil nodded as Techno cut himself off with another coughing fit. 

“Well, I know that when you’re gone, I won’t let people slander your name. You’re going to be a hero story I tell kids, of a brave, strong piglin who cared for his family more than anything-“ Phil rubbed his cheeks, and Techno wondered when the older man had started crying. “One who could very well have been the Blood God’s personal embodiment of karma, who only harmed those who hurt him first.” 

“Don’t lie to the kids for me, Phil.” Techni was only whispering at this point, and black spots filled his vision as he desperately tried to stay awake- for Phil, for Ranboo…

Was that really all he had?

If he were to die right now, would his memory only be held in good light by two, one of which happened to be very unreliable in that department?

Techno decided he was okay with that- he’d much rather have two friends then none. And he was especially lucky he had made it to his house, and that he wasn’t dying surrounded by the taunting screams of those who prayed on his downfall. 

_Well_ , he thought, laughing a bit outwardly. _Their prayers have been answered._

“I did everything I wanted to, Phil, I did everything I wanted to and more- don’t let anyone consider me an unfinished story.”

With incomprehensible words coming from Phil, and his head heavy against the table he was laid on, Techno closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and fell asleep with a pain in his chest, dangerously close to his heart, and cheeks wet from his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> OH OW THIS HURT SO MUCH TO WRITE
> 
> Usually when I write angst (see: every time I write.) its very late at night and I’m sobbing, but this time it was written during the Day so it’s slightly more comprehensible.


End file.
